The Queen: Battle City
by sportyflair
Summary: Leona has moved from Paris, France to Domino City. As she gets use to her new life she learns that the spirit of her Millennium Bracelet is the Queen of Egypt and wants to hide the truth. But can she keep that secret or will somebody find out? YamixOC YugixOC OCxOC. Season 2 and 3.
1. Moving Day

**Hey everyone I'm finally posting my story and I'm so excited! Bold= telepathic conversations. Italic= flashback/visions/dreams. Well enjoy the story.**

**Moving Day**

Today is the day. It's moving day. I'm moving from Paris, France to Domino City. Well technically this is a homecoming, for me that is.

I was born in Domino City. I lived there with my loving parents, until they died in a car accident when I was five years old, and I became an orphan. I moved to an orphanage, it was a nightmare; however I did make a few…well two friends when I was there. Then I was adopted to horrible woman who beat me and used me as her personal slave. When the adoption agency found out they put me in foster care and from there on I moved from one foster house to another, and each parent was worse than the other. One parent would give me verbally abuse and one time one of my foster fathers tried to make a pass at me, which caused me to runaway once. This kept going on until I was seven when my dad's long lost sister, my aunt Karin Sterling adopted me.

Aunt Karin is one of the three children of my late grandparents. They lived in a small town far away from Domino City. I have another aunt, Evette Sterling. She lives in Paris and she has a child named Annalise. My dad, on the other hand didn't know about them, since he was given up for adoption when he was a baby because his parents couldn't afford another child.

Karin also has an adopted daughter named Neyla Garcia. Neyla was born in Barcelona, Spain and was put up for adoption because her parents thought that she would have a better future with another family. They lived in a rough neighborhood and were not ready to raise a child. Karin adopted her when Neyla was three. A few years later they moved to Paris because of Karin's job. While in Paris, before Karin and Evette's mother died she told them that they had a younger brother named Gerald, my father. They did some research, found out he had child, found where I was, and adopted me and took me to Paris. At first, Neyla and I were not the best of friends when I lived with them. We used to fight a lot, but we got along and we started to act like sisters a year later.

Over the years, Neyla and I had to deal with a couple of problems like bullies, gang members in the area, unruly teachers, etc. Other than that, we made a couple of friends but our closest friends are Taven and Connor.

Taven Black is an army brat from America. His father was a lieutenant in the US Marines and was shipped out to France when Taven was four. Taven's mother on the other hand broke things off with Taven's father and didn't want anything to do with Taven. Eleven years later, Taven's father died in battle, and Taven stayed with one of his dad's friend in Paris. Later down the line, the friend had a stroke and needed to stay in special housing, so doctors can look over him causing Taven to stay with us along with his best friend Connor.

Connor Martin is French-American. He was born in France and he doesn't know his parents because they abandoned him when he was a baby. Connor has been living in an orphanage, until he was ten years old when he met Taven at school. They became friends instantly and Connor moved in with Taven and his father until Taven's father died. Then he and Taven lived with Taven's father's friend.

I know our backgrounds are rough, but we managed to survive and now that we're together we learn how to overcome them.

Now where was I. Oh yeah! We have a few hours before our flight to Domino City. I'm excited to go back to Domino, but a little depressed because I'm going to miss Paris. I lived in Paris for practically my whole childhood. I'm going to miss some of my family, other friends, Dim-

"Hey Leona," said Taven. He shook my shoulder, waking me from my thoughts. "Come on we're about to leave."

"Okay." I replied, sadly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Not much. I'm just going to miss this place, that's all."

"Hey. It's okay. I mean we're going to a different country and besides you used to live in Domino."

"Yeah, but I lived here for most of my young life."

"Leona you're sixteen. You haven't lived all your life, let alone your 'young life'. And don't worry it's not like we're all leaving each other. All of us will still be together." Ah, Taven. He knows how to make me feel better. He is the big brother in our group not just for the great advice, but for being the protector as well.

"You're right," I sighed. "I'm just a little nervous. That's all." Moments later, Neyla and Connor came into the room.

"Guys we're about to leave," Neyla announced.

We put the rest of our stuff in the moving truck and left for the airport. After two hours of waiting we finally got on the plane. By the time we were up in the air many thoughts were racing through my mind about going back to Domino. What if I run into some of my old foster parents? What if the kids at the school are rude? Will we make new friends? How much has changed since I was there?

**"You know you worry too much,"** Kiara said, slightly appearing next to me. She is a spirit that resides in the Millennium Bracelet. She looks exactly like me only she looks a little older and sounds older too. **"That's not good for your age."**

"**I'm not worried. Well, maybe a little. It's just that I had some bad memories there, and I'm afraid that I might run into some of my old foster parents while I'm there. On top of that, I want to make new friends but what happens if they find out who I am-"**

**"Leona stop,"** she interrupted. **"First of all, don't let those horrible memories ruin the place. You're about to live there now and if you do you will be miserable. Second, don't worry about the making friends part. I know you; you'll make plenty of friends. Besides you already have two friends in Domino. Lastly, I doubt that your old foster parents would remember you. And if they do, you have me, your family and your friends to protect you."**

**"You're right. Thank you, Kiara."**

**"Now get some sleep. We have a few hours left till we reach Domino."**

"**Okay."** After that, Kiara disappears back into the Millennium Bracelet, and I took Kiara's advice and drifted into a well needed sleep.

_Cold. It's so cold. I opened my eyes and I see the sky was covered in darkness. There was no sun; however, there was enough light to see where I was. I look around and this place looks ancient and it was also destroyed. The scent of the air makes me want to gag. It was a mixed of smoke and decay. Where am I? I looked around some more and I see pyramids. Pyramids? I'm in ancient Egypt! But, what happened here?_

_Then all of a sudden I hear a loud dangerous growl. I turned around to find the source of the noise._

"_AH!" I screamed "What the hell is that?" I see this huge ugly monster. He looks like a dragon, with a snake coming out of its stomach. EH! He had four horns on his face and big sharp teeth. He looks at me like I'm his prey. I want to run for life, but I'm too scared to move. He released another growl and I started to run. Unfortunately, I trip over my own feet and fell face first into the sand. I got back up to run, and I see two people in front of me: a man and a woman. They are wearing beautiful ancient clothing; however, I can't see their faces. They're covered by darkness. Why can't I see their faces? This doesn't make sense._

"_You mustn't do this," the woman said franticly. Whoa! She sounds like…Kiara. She grabs on to the man's arm. "You know what would happen if you use that power. Let me stop him with my power."_

"_No!" The man replied. "I won't let you risk your life. I don't want to lose you."_

"_Well, well, well," a sinister voice said slowly with disgust. It came from the monster! Wait, it can talk? "It looks like I can kill two birds with one stone. Time to DIE!" The monster was going to attack them. He raised his hand and went straight at them. _

_The woman moved forward._

"_No!" She yelled as her body began to glow red. "Come forth my guardian!" After that a dragon started to appear above her. The dragon was bright red, but everything else was just a blur. I couldn't see any more of its features._

"_Wait!" the man screamed. "Stop!"_

_The monster tried to attack the dragon; however, some kind of force field protected the dragon. Then the dragon reflected the attack back at the monster._

"_Energy blast!" the woman commanded the dragon. The dragon opened its mouth and released it. The attack was a purple and white energy that was so bright that I had to look away from it. The attack was followed by a large explosion and the monster's scream of pain; covering the monster with smoke._

_The smoke faded away to reveal that the monster was still alive, showing no signs of damage. The monster began to laugh._

"_Foolish woman!" the monster laughed "That attack barely left a scratch. Your guardian is supposed to be powerful, yet it's weak and pathetic just like you."_

_The woman fell to her knees, her breathing labored, and she started to cough. I walked over to her to help her._

"_Miss, are you alright?" I asked. She didn't respond. So, I tried to pull her up, but my hand went through her. That was odd. First, she doesn't respond to me and now my hand went through her body. I looked at my hand and realized that my body is transparent. Meaning I can see and hear them, but they can't see nor hear me at all._

"_I thought it would be challenging to face both of you," the monster said. "Now it will be down to one." The monster quickly lifted his hand and brought it down and strikes the woman, sending her back._

"_NO!" the man yelled. He ran and caught the woman._

"_I am sorry," the woman said weakly. She was covered in blood and had wounds that were fatal. She wasn't going to live much longer. "I failed you."_

"_No. Don't be sorry. I should be sorry. I failed, not you. I failed to protect you, my love." Tears were streaming down his face. It was obvious he loved this woman and now she was dying in his arms and he can't do anything to stop it. He planted a kiss on her forehead and then her lips. The man laid the woman down and looked at the monster. His eyes, filled with anger and hurt, had determination in them. "You will pay for what you have done!"_

_He then held up a strange treasure. I couldn't see it very well. He then turns and looks at the woman._

"W_e will see each other again." The man promised. "You are the key." He turns back around and a bright light appears from the treasure, blinding the monster and the dying woman._

I woke up abruptly. What a strange dream. It felt so…real.

"Leona, are you okay?" Neyla asked.

I was about to answer but the sound of a beep from the intercom cut me off.

"Attention all passengers," the announcer started. "We are about to land in the Domino City airport. Please stay in your seat, until we land." Finally we are here.

Alright Domino City get ready for Leona Sterling, the European Champion of Duel Monsters.

**So what do you guys think? Pretty interesting, huh. I'm sorry for all the explanations of Leona and the other characters. I wanted to get their information out there in this chapter than to do it somewhere else, so you guys can get to know the characters more. Warn me for Mary-sues because I don't know what they are. Please write a review and tell me what you think and I will respond to you as soon as possible. Thank You! **


	2. First Day of School

**I am so, so, so, sorry that I haven't updated the story in a while. College is crazy but I did get good grades this year for freshman year! I made the dean's list for both semesters! I wanted to inform you that I fixed up some mistakes in chapter one. Also I forgot to inform you that the story will be told in Leona and Kiara's point of view most of the time. But there are some characters that would get a point of view some of the time. On top of that, I found out the Zigfried von Schroeder is the European Champion of Duel Monsters; however, I'm going to write in that he didn't participated in the year Leona won because he had to help his company, so he is going as a former European Champion. But that is going to be later like Book 3. (Can't believe that I'm already thinking about sequels already!) This chapter happens over the course of four days. I wanted to tell you guys this so this chapter isn't confusing. Enjoy! Again, I'm sorry for updating so late.**

**First Day of School**

We finally arrived to our new home. When we got there we helped out the moving men move our stuff in the house. A few hours later we were done but we're so tired from the flight and from moving our stuff in the house that we didn't even try to unpack our things. We realized it was two in the morning. This new time zone is some getting used to. Domino and Paris have an eight hour time zone difference…ugh.

On top of that we start school on Monday. So we have to unpack, get our school uniforms, make sure the school has all of our information and grades that were transferred from our old school, and get use to this time zone all in one weekend. We just lost Friday, so we have Saturday and Sunday to get everything done. Yeah, this is going to be one busy weekend.

"You would think that they'll make us wait a week before starting school to get used to a new country," Taven said.

"I agree," Neyla replied tiredly.

"We'll start tomorrow bright and early," Karin said. We groaned at that fact. "So let's go to bed."

After we got a few hours of sleep we started to unpack stuff. It took us almost the whole day to unpack. While I was finishing up my side of the bedroom, since Neyla and I are staying in one bedroom while the guys stay in the other bedroom, all of a sudden my cell phone starts ringing. I looked to see who was calling. It was Seto. I promised him that I'll call him as soon as we got to Domino

"Hello Seto," I answered.

"Hi Leona," Seto replied. "I just wanted to know if you're in Domino or not."

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry that I forgot to call you when we first arrived here, but we didn't get here until late last night. I was planning to call you today; however, we have been unpacking all day, so it completely slipped my mind."

Seto Kaiba. I met him along with his little brother Mokaba, at the orphanage. We were friends for the short time I was at the orphanage. But we met up again at the European Tournament. He wasn't a constant; he was one of the special guests of the tournament. We kept in contact ever since then.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure all of you were safe. Tell them I said 'Hi'. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright I will see you as soon as I can. Bye." I hung up the phone and went back to finish unpacking some of my stuff. We finally finish unpacking later that night.

The next day I, Neyla, Taven, and Connor were waiting for our school uniforms. Karin had to go to the school to get our paper work checked and pick up our uniforms, while we have to get supplies for school. We had an early dinner since she had to go over to the school in the evening. It was seven o'clock when she came in through the door with a big grin on her face carrying a box. It probably has our school uniforms in it.

"Oh you guys are going to look so adoable," Karin said. Why do I feel like this is not going to turn out right? She opened the box and showed off Taven and Connor's uniforms. All they had was blue pants and blue jackets. Before showing me and Neyla's uniforms, Karin gave us an apologetic smile. I really don't like where this is going. She pulled out our uniforms and good god I think my face just hit floor. The uniform is a pink blouse with a bow on it and a blue skirt. It looks pretty; however, I'm a tomboy and so is Neyla and we think….

"They suck!" Neyla exclaimed. Taven and Connor were laughing hysterically at our reactions.

"Oh I hope this is a joke," I added.

"Aw, you two are going to look so cute," Karin said, happily.

"I rather walk on broken glass," Neyla mumbled.

"Come on Neyla, it's just for school," Taven explained. "Besides, you and Leona will finally look-"

"Look what Taven," She interrupted with a threatening tone.

"Never mind," he replied quickly.

"Alright it's time for you guys to go to bed," Karin laughed. "You have a big day tomorrow and you need to get there early." So we all went up stairs and got ready for bed. To tell the truth I'm actually excited about school tomorrow. Hopefully, no know would recognize us from the European Tournament. Sure it's great to be recognized, but that could lead to people following us around and people who try to pretend to be our friends so they can be popular like they did at our old school. Anyhow, I got in my bed and, as soon as my head hit the pillow I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Wow, I didn't know I was that tired.

_Oh no. It's the same dream from that I had on the plane. I don't understand why I'm still having this dream? Well the dream doesn't make sense. I see the same man holding the same dying woman. I still can't their faces. Plus who is that man? And can that woman be Kiara? She sounds just like her, but Kiara doesn't have any memories. All she can remember is her name, that's it._

"_You are the key," the man claimed. What does he mean that she is the "the key"? Most importantly the key to what?_

I shot up after that dream and I went down stairs to get myself a glass of water. I was still thinking about the dream and why did have the same dream again? Could it be something to do with Domino City, the Millennium Bracelet, or what dad said in that note that he left with the Millennium Bracelet? I remember that note very well.

_Leona my little princess,_

_I know you're too young right now to have this, but just in case I don't come back home from one of my exhibits I decided to leave you with this ancient artifact and some of my journals. The artifact is a rare treasure. Please take care of it. It might useful to you one day along with my journals from all my exhibits I went on. If I'm not there for you when you grow up, I want you to know that you are a special person and destiny has plans for your future. Please be safe. You are my greatest accomplishment_

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. don't forget that I love you now and forever._

A lonely tear fell from my eye as thought about that letter. I wipe the tear away and went back to bed.

A few hours later it was time to wake up for the first day of school. I cleaned myself up, got dress, and I went down stairs to eat breakfast with the others. By 6:50 am we were out the door and started heading to the school. Taven, Neyla, and Connor were talking about something, I wasn't paying attention. My mind is still focusing on that dream that I've been having. At that moment Kiara appeared next to me, she knew something was wrong.

"**Leona, I sense something troubling you," **Kiara suspected.** "What happened?"**

"**Not much. It's just some dream I've been having," **I responded. I told her every single detail about that dream and especially the detail that there was a woman that sounded just like her.

"**That's very interesting."**

"**Kiara does this seem familiar to you somehow?"**

"**Sadly, it doesn't. I don't remember my past and it's difficult because I want to learn more about my past and who I was. All I know is my name. I wish I could remember." **Kiara's situation with her memories has always been a difficult conversation. We only bring it up when it's connected to something important. I feel terrible asking her about her memories, but if it's something that might be related to the bracelet I need to ask so I can help her.

"**I'm sorry Kiara. I know this is difficult to ask you about your memories. I thought this might help you remember something. But I promise I will help you get your memories back."**

"**Thank you, Leona."** Kiara said as she smiled at my determination, before she returned to the bracelet.

We finally arrived to Domino High moments later. It's a big school. We went to the office to pick up schedules. Then we split up and went to our classes. So far I still have the same classes I had when I was at Paris. My first three classes are okay. Actually I'm ahead of the class. What they're learning in class I already learned so this is like a review for me. Although it is always go to pay attention and take notes.

When my third period class ended I was trying to find my fourth period class. So far I can't find it. I got so turned around in this school I think went the wrong way. I was looking at the different class room numbers hoping this would help me find my way. Not paying attention to what's in front of me, I accidently bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground. Great, that's a nice way to start at a new school. You can't take the clumsiness out of the girl.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I was looking for my class and I didn't see you."

The student was getting up. The student was a guy. He had these amthesyt eyes that you can get lost in and a spiky tri-color hair of red yellow, and black. What a cutie. He wasn't in any of my first few classes, yet he looks so familiar.

"Oh, it's okay," he said politely. When he got up, I saw this golden upside pyramid that has the same symbol as my bracelet. Could this be another Millennium item? The student moved closer to me and helped me up. He was a little shorter than me and I'm 5"2.

"Thank you."

"Sure. No problem. I never saw you before. Are you new here?"

"Yes. I was looking for my class. Can you help me find it, please?"

"Sure." I showed him my schedule. "Oh, you're in the same class as me. I'll show you to it." I followed him to the classroom and it wasn't that far from where I bumped into him. So we walked to the classroom and we enter the classroom. "Here we are."

"Thank you. Again I'm sorry for knocking you down earlier; I can be a klutz at times." I giggled at my last statement. My heart sped up when he put his hand on my shoulder. What's wrong with me?

"Like I said it's okay."

"Oh, by the way my name is Leona Sterling. I just moved here from Paris."

"My name is Yugi Muto," he introduced himself as we shook hands.

"Yugi Muto. No way. The Yugi Muto, winner of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament." Yugi nodded. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."He chuckled as we walked to our seats. I sat next to him and we talked some more. He's a really nice guy. He has a cute smile. When he smiles, my heart flutters. While we were talking I feel my face start to warm up. By then I realize I was blushing a little. I think there is something wrong with me.

"Yugi, is that pyramid a millennium item?" I asked him.

"Yep, it's called the Millennium Puzzle. My grandfather gave it to me. He found it on one of his expeditions. It actually didn't come like this.

"What do you mean?"

"The puzzle was in many pieces and I had to solve like a puzzle. It was very difficult to figure out which piece goes with which piece. It took me a while to solve it, but it was worth it."

"That's interesting. I have a Millennium item too." I moved up my right sleeve enough to show the bracelet on my wrist. "It's called the Millennium Bracelet. I got from my father. I found it almost a year ago under some stuff." All of a sudden, Yugi's puzzle and my bracelet started to glow a little. A few seconds later the glowing stopped.

"Okay, my bracelet has never done that before."

"Yeah, my puzzle has never done that, too." After that, the bell rings for classes to start. "So, do you want to talk later during lunch? I want to introduce you to my adopted sister and our friends." He agreed to that idea and he wants to introduce us to his friends, which is great since it was a chance for us to make new friends.

During class I was trying to concentrate on what the teacher was talking about, but all I can think about was why my bracelet and Yugi's puzzle were glowing earlier. Could there be a connection between them? If there is, maybe Yugi's puzzle can help Kiara recovery her memories. These weird things combined with school are giving me a headache? I decided to think about that other stuff later and listen to the teacher for the rest of class.

When the bell rang I told Yugi that I would meet him in the Cafeteria, but I have to wait up for Neyla and the guys. I waited for them outside the Cafeteria and we I saw them I caught their attention and told them that I wanted them to meet Yugi and friends. We got our lunch and I found Yugi at one of the tables.

"Yugi," I called out. He turned and smiled when he saw me as we were walking up to him. "Yugi, I want you to meet my adopted sister, Neyla and our best friends: Taven and Connor. Guys this is Yugi. He's from my fourth period class."

"Nice to meet you," Yugi said.

"Nice to meet you, too," They responded.

"Hey Yugi," I heard a female voice say. I turned and I see the female student with three other boys. I assume they're his friends.

"Hey guys," Yugi started. "This is Leona, Neyla, Taven, and Connor. They're new to this school from Paris, France." They started to introduce themselves. The first one was a tall male with golden blond hair.

"Hi, my name is Joey Wheeler, duelist extraordinaire. It's a pleasure to meet all of you especially you two girls." Oh, my God! He's hitting on me and Neyla. Then he takes mine hand in his left hand and Neyla's in the right and plants a kiss on them. I heard low groan from Connor when Joey planted a kiss on Neyla's hand. I guess the others didn't hear it since they didn't respond to it. See Connor likes Neyla…a lot. He had a crush on her since the first day Neyla and I met him. Connor hasn't told Neyla about his feelings, which is funny since Neyla has feelings for him too and hasn't told him either. Neyla and I giggled at Joey's flirtatious ways. After that Joey was moved by another boy who is about his height with brown hair.

"Please ignore him, he knows no better," the student said. "Hi, my name is Tristan Taylor, the more attractive and the coolest friend of Yugi." Tristan followed Joey's lead and he kissed mine and Neyla's hands.

"Hey, no fair! I saw them first!" Joey yelled.

"Well, they like me. I'm the hottest!"

"No they don't! They like me. I made them laugh!"During their argument the female student was getting irritated, walks in between them, and grabs them by their cheeks and made them stop fighting.

"Ow!" Tristan yelled in pain.

"Ow! Let go Tea." Joey shouted.

"Hello, my name is Tea," the female student said. "I'm so sorry about these two."

"It's alright." Neyla insisted. "They're very funny."

"Thank you!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed with smiles on their faces. Tea finally let's them go and a boy with white hair came up to us.

"Hello, my name is Ryou Bakura, but people just call me Bakura," The boy said as he held out his hand to me.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bakura," I responded as I went to shake his hand. When our hands touched, I suddenly felt a jolt go throughout my body and I was cold. We shook hands and the cold feeling stopped when our hands parted. What was that about? Bakura then shook Connor's, Neyla's, and Taven's hand.

After the introduction we sat at a table and we started to talk about our backgrounds since we really don't know each it would be the best way to make friends. I really like them. They have such great energy surrounding them. We also talked about our adventures. The four of us talked about some of our crazy schemes in Paris. The other guys talked about their encounters here Domino. Then they talked about some mysterious stuff when they were at Duelist Kingdom. We were shocked to learn that Pegasus stole the souls of Yugi's Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers and he wanted to steal Yugi's soul along with the Millennium Puzzle. We couldn't believe that Pegasus, the same man who is a friend to the family and the same man that my Aunt's company does business with, did this. They cleared it up by reassuring us that he's not bad person anymore. Hm, how come Seto hasn't told me anything about this? It gets more shocking after that. They mention cheating duelists they've encountered, an eliminator, a Seto imposter made from magic, traps, a shadow game, a couple of crazy duelists, the whole nine yards. Our jaws practically hit the floor from hearing all this. Damn, Duelist Kingdom sounded more interesting than the European Tournament.

When lunch ended, school was a breeze, well except for seventh period. A student came up to the four of us and asked, "Hey, have I seen you guys before?" Oh, dear. We didn't want the fact that we were in the European Tournament to come out. Let alone taking four of the top five spots.

"No. No you haven't," I said a little too quickly.

"Are you sure? All of you look familiar somehow."

"Yeah, we never met," Neyla claimed. "You-you probably saw us in the hallway or in one of your classes."

"…Maybe. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It's okay. You didn't disturb us." The student said goodbye and we sigh in relief as he walked away. Later on, a few more students came up to us asking the same question and we kept using the same excuse. Now, that's what I call a close call.

We met up with the others near the front entrance and when we started to leave school grounds we hear a whole lot of yelling and screaming. Students were running back inside the school. When we looked outside, we saw a few, fearful students were standing on the sides of the school pavement. Beyond those students was another small crowd at the main entrance.

"Man, what the heck is going on?"Joey asked.

"I don't know," Connor answered. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." We rushed outside and made it to the front of the crowd and we see some couple of people that are not from our school on the count of they're not wearing uniforms. All of them look like a bunch of thugs and they were holding on some of the students and it looks like they are threatening them.

"Hey put them down!" Taven commanded. The thugs put students down and the students started to runaway. One of the thugs turned around and looked at us.

"Why are messing with the students?" Tristan asked. The guy's face reaction changed from annoyed to the shock of realization.

"There they are," He said as he was pointing at our group.

"What do you want us for?!"

"Not you guys," He responded. "Those four right there." He points at me, Taven, Neyla, and Connor. Okay what did we do now? Actually, we didn't do anything. So why are these thugs after us?

"I think it's time for us to leave," Neyla whispered to us.

"Why are you after them?" Yugi questioned, sounding very protective.

"They were combatants in the European Tournament and they took four of the top five spots," He explained. "In addition to that Leona is the European Champion." Wow, news spreads here pretty fast. Sadly, that secret was not supposed to come out like this.

"What?!" All the students exclaimed. Everybody was looking at us and it wasn't making us feel any better.

"No wonder they look familiar," A student said.

"Yeah!" Another student responded.

"What?" I said as I look at Yugi and the gang. "We were going to tell you guys…soon."

"Now," the man started, "You four will come and duel all of us!"

"No we won't!" I shouted.

"What! Look we do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You come to our school and terrorize these students just because you rejects want to duel us!" Connor exclaimed.

"After what all of you have done, none of you deserve to duel us!" Taven agreed.

"Well," the man started. "I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way." The group of duelists started to move closer to us. We need a distraction right about now.

"Hey, what's that!?" Neyla yelled as she pointed to the left. The group of duelists looked over at the direction Neyla was pointing at. And as soon as they did, we bolted out of there.

"Bye, guys we'll see you tomorrow," We shouted to our friends as we were running. It didn't take long until we heard the group behind us. We continued to run all over the place hoping we will lose them.

"Guys, run into that building!" Connor yelled. He had found an abandon building for us to hide at. We ran inside and stayed from away from the windows to make sure they didn't see us. We sat in there waiting for the duelists that were still looking for us. Neyla said that she would knock out anybody who came inside as a back plan. After a few hours, we realized they were gone for now and we walked back home.

"Man, today was…interesting," Connor spoke, breaking the silence among us.

"Interesting is an understatement," Neyla laughed. "I think overwhelming is the word. I wonder how long these duelists are going to be here!

"Probably, when they finally accept no as an answer or when the police ban them from school grounds," Taven explained.

"Well there is one good thing about today," I started. "We made new friends here on our first day. I think that they're very good people."

"**You're right Leona they are good people,"** Kiara said as she appeared next to me.

"**Thanks."**

**"Leona, earlier today I sense some energy coming from Yugi's millennium puzzle and…"**

"**And what?"**

"**There was an aurora mixed with the energy and I swear I thought I saw an image of a person in the puzzle when I made a connection. But it can't be a normal person living there because no normal person can give off that kind of energy even with a millennium item, like Yugi. Even when the items were making a connection, his energy and aurora didn't change."**

"**What are you trying say?**

"**I think…I think I saw spirit in the puzzle."**

**I thought this was a good spot to end. Things are going to pick up in the next chapter. Don't worry, I'm going to update soon and not making you guys wait for a few months for the next Update. Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. Lastly, can you tell me if you were confused or not in the first half of the chapter because this chapter happens during the course of four days? If it was I'll rewrite it to make it better. Also, I want to explain why Leona and the gang didn't want people about the European Tournament because when people get rich, famous, or both it's not always glamorous. You get some fake friends, people that would try to use you to get popular and sometimes people won't leave you alone and they constantly want to be around you to see what you're doing like the paparazzi. I just wanted to clear that up just in case.**


End file.
